Storms
by Firerra
Summary: InoShika mainly, Ino, Shika, and Team 7 are stuck in a a storm and flooded in, how do they settle their differences? I hate stories about weak girls, just so you know
1. Flooded

Chapter 1 Flooded  
  
"Oh how I hate storms!" exclaimed Ino. Ino was now soaking wet from the harsh rain that she, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke had just been in.

"Sasuke kun is so good! He even found shelter! Ne Sasuke Kun!?" a heart eyed Sakura said, while clinging to Sasuke's arm.

Then Naruto spoke up, "Does anyone know when the rain will stop?"

"Well I heard on the radio that it'll be raining for at least five more days." said a lazy voice.

Then Sakura just realized what he said "For FIVE?! We can't stay that long; we've got to get back home!"

"Well it's no use complaining, besides its flooded outside" Ino said, she had been looking out the window for the whole time as they just realized.

"Oh no" screeched Sakura. "That means we'll be here until someone finds us!! Sasuke can find a way out cant you Sasuke?!"

"Listen Sakura, were friends and all but your being very stupid at the moment. Sasuke can't do anything; he's not a miracle worker so stop acting like he's so powerful. It's flooded outside, no matter how much we all want to go home we cant or we'll die trying." Ino explained.

"But Sasuke's the best..." Sakura whined.

Sakura thought Sasuke could do anything, Ino however realized long ago she never really had feelings for him; it was just her competitiveness towards Sakura. They all knew that now, since she didn't seem to mind Sasuke as more than a friend lately.

"Che, Ino actually said something smart, it must be the Apocalypse."

"Shut up Shika!!!"

Then Naruto asked a question that stumped everyone "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"I'm going to check if there is enough supplies to last us" commented Sasuke.

Then Naruto shouted "I'm coming too!"

"No, I don't need any help."

"But Sasuke kun wont you need another boy to help you look around the house? It may be dangerous..." commented Sakura.

"Naruto's too much trouble, he'd be more of a hindrance" he replied.

"HEY!!!"

"Then take Shika with you, it'll be no use getting yourself hurt." Ino ordered.

'Geez how troublesome' Shika thought. "Don't I get a say?"

"No! Now go on and bring anything useful back, both of you." Ino said, very much like a mother.

Both Shika and Sasuke grumbled about how bossy she was as they walked into a dark hallway in search of food and water. Neither of them were terribly mad however, as they both knew it was because Ino was worried for them. Plus they both thought of her as a good friend, and Shika liked Ino very much.

"Hey lazy, do you like Ino?" inquired Sasuke.

"Ya don't you?"

"I mean as more than a friend"

At this Shikamaru blushed up to the roots or his hair, and stuttered "Well what about you and Sakura?"

"Were just friends, Sakura may like me but I might never be able to return her feelings, I'm an avenger, and i will always be untill I can finnaly fufill my duty." Sasuke firmly said, then he added

"You still didn't answer my question, do you love Ino?"

"..." Shika was silenced.

"That's a yes, isn't it?"

Shika slowly nodded. "I don't know how to tell her, she might not like me back"

"Is that what you're worried about?" asked a bewildered Sasuke

"From the looks she gives you when you don't notice, she definitely loves you too."

"You think so?" Shika's mood had lightened quite a bit. "I might tell her tonight, I was planning to, but we got caught in this storm and it took my mind off it."


	2. Supplies

Chapter 2. Supplies  
Once Naruto had gone to put a bucket he had found out for water out, Ino carefully asked "Sakura are you mad at me for saying you were stupid?"

Sakura slowly shook her head showing she was thinking about something but still listening

"I didn't mean it; I was just frustrated like you were..." She continued. "I don't think you're stupid at all you know, you're probably the smartest one here."  
"Ino I'm not mad don't worry, I've already realized that I was asking the impossible from Sasuke, I guess stress and panic can do that to you. Listen I've been thinking, this is supposed to be an 'A' class mission right? So..."  
But she was interrupted by Naruto coming back in and slamming the door shut, "All finished!" he cheerfully shouted.  
"Hey Naruto! We were just talking about how it was kind of our luck getting stuck out here on an 'A' rank ..." Ino sighed.

Sakura replied "Ya, and as I was saying, I wonder why they said it was an 'A', so far we haven't encountered any unusual ninja."

"If we had known it was just going to be like this Chouji's mom would have let him come." Ino said disappointingly.

"His mom?!" exclaimed said Sakura and Naruto at the same time."

'Whoops... OMG, he's gonna kill me!!' Ino thought. "Um, don't tell him I said that k?"

Then they all burst out in a fit of giggles that was interrupted shortly after it begun with the return of Sasuke and Shika. Apparently they had found a whole stack of food but no water as they had explained. They had brought back most of the food and dropped it in a heap on the ground.

"Well duh!" said Sakura and Ino at the same time, while trying not to laugh at the two's stupidity.

"Even Naruto knows how to get water!" Sakura laughed.

"It's raining outside, I already put a clean bucket I found earlier out." Naruto said between laughs.

Both boys blushed and joined the laughter.

"So what food did you get?! Did you get ramen? Did you find any ramen?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Sasuke smirked while tossing him a pack of instant noodles. "How are you going to cook it? You need hot water."

"No sweat, I'll just go get the water from outside and put it over a fire!" Naruto said while holding up a box of matches with a big victory sign.

Everyone sweat dropped at this "Naruto!!! Do you want to burn the house down?!" They all exclaimed.

After 10 seconds of realizing what this meant, Naruto started whining, "Sasuke you brought this back just to torture me!!!!" while pointing accusingly at Sasuke.

So they all shared a laugh and looked for food they could cook and eat for dinner. Naruto brought in the bucket of water and much to His delight Sasuke heated the water with one of his fire jutsu's. Then they all sat in a circle and began eating and chatting merrily much unaware of the people out in the storm hunting them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it so far? Im so sorry its short but i have to go out of town, thanks to all the reviewers and flames for taking time bye!!!


	3. Flowers

Charter 3. Flowers

It was now late at night, the snores of Naruto could be heard and everyone was asleep except for Shikamaru. 'Well its now or never' he thought. Once he summoned the courage to tell Ino how he really felt, he walked up to her sleeping form and gently shook her awake.

"Hmm??" she said lazily. "Shika what are you doing up so late? What do you want?"

"Lets talk somewhere else." He whispered back careful not to wake the others who were sleeping around them. "I have something important to tell you."

Ino was about to protest but the tone in his voice showed he wouldn't take no for answer, so she slowly nodded and stood up to follow him. As they walked along the corridor Shikamaru explored on his own earlier, they passed several intricate paintings, and Ino marveled at each one of them. They walked in silence for a while, and then Shikamaru started to say

"Ino, you know, you're the only girl who is most interesting to me, and the most troublesome as well."

"Uh huh, what do you expect; you think everything is troublesome, I just happen to be interesting." Ino joked.

'Geez, I shouldn't have done this, it just makes things even more troublesome.' Shika thought with annoyance. "Ino, how in the world can I say this to you?" he sighed.

"What's wrong? Just say it."

"First you have to promise one thing, after I say this, if you don't feel the same way, we forget the whole thing and go back to the way it was, ok?"

"Shika what-"Ino started, but was quickly interrupted by Shika.

"OK?"

"K..." Ino agreed. There was a long pause and they walked on in silence. Until finally...

"Ino, I love you."

'I knew it!!! Hurray!!!' Ino thought with a big smile.

"Ino?" Shika asked while looking to the floor.

Ino's smile only got wider and wider until she could hold in her happiness any more and started hopping up and down like a rabbit.

Shika on the other hand had been still looking to the ground until he thought she had gone crazy and looked up to see if she was alright.

When he lifted his head he was greeted with a small peck on the lips. Both stared at each other, Ino with a huge smile and Shika blushing furiously, both thinking 'YESS!!! Finally!'

"I have something to show you" Shika said, "I explored here earlier and found a room you might like." He pushed open a door Ino had just realized they were standing in front of and inside Ino saw a room decorated with flowers.

"Oh I love it!" and she jumped on him hugging him to death. "Lets show the others tomorrow k?"

"Alright" he replied.

After this was said they returned to the room in which they all slept hand in hand in comfortable silences, and went to sleep.

The next day Ino excitedly Sakura about the little adventure she had and what had happened, throughout the whole thing they were both giggling and squealing uncontrollably.

"Nice Ino! Wow, and I thought he was always lazy, who would've guessed he went through all that 'troublesome' stuff! That room sounds gorgeous!! I cant wait to see it!" Sakura giggled.

On the other side Shika told Sasuke and Naruto about what happened as well, when Sasuke made a disturbing discovery.

"Wait!" he exclaimed which caught the attention of everyone. "If were the only ones in this house, how could the flowers be alive?"


	4. Enemies

Chapter 4. Enemies

"Oh my goodness he's right, that means were not the only ones in this house right?" Ino questioned.

"Or it could mean someone planted the food and the flowers, like they were expecting us, or baiting us, but who would do that? Besides no one can control storms so how would they lead us here?" Sakura reasoned.

Then Naruto realized something "Ne ne, when I was out there I thought I saw something, but It just turned out to be a squirrel drinking some water."

"Like that helps?!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed, both kicking him sending him flying into the wall.

"Wait, he could be on to something, water Nin can transform into puddles, right? They may also even be able to control rains." Shikamaru said.

"True but why would they want to hunt us? Our mission was to travel to the Sand country and assassinate a group of highly skilled murderers." questioned Sakura.

"Wait a sec Sakura, didn't the guys whose masks we took off have forehead protectors with the water symbol? Could it be possible we didn't finish the job, and now the rest are after us?" Ino worriedly said. "But each of us took out at least a hundred, how many more could there possibly b-"Ino stopped short of what she was to say, and pointed towards a large balcony style window high overhead.

Outside the opened window they saw thousands of supposedly water ninja, or at least hundreds of whom moved astonishingly fast. It seemed as if it all happened in a blur to all of them, their instincts and training completely taking over their bodies. One second they were standing on the defensive while windows were being shattered and doors trying to be broken down, the next, they were all engaged in a bloodthirsty battle.

Ino was slashing blindly, trying to keep the dozens of ninja that were attacking her from killing her 'Shit! Why are there so many of them?! If odds stay like this we'll never get out alive!'

Naruto had used his shadow technique and had multiplied into hundreds. 'Take this and that, and ha!!!!' was all he thought of.

Sakura was jumping and running and stabbing everything she could, and thinking with dread. 'There are too many, we need help or we'll all die!!!'

Shikamaru had used his shadow technique on all around him, and begun to slash through all the ninja before it wore out. 'Just after I told her how I really felt.' "Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome."

Sasuke had used his flame techniques to kill some of the ninja and slashed some others in his way. As he caught a glimpse at the others drenched in blood and wearing out, he thought 'I may have to use that technique.'

As all the fighting and killing was going on an unseen and unknown onlooker was high above them, judging. "The children are good; they may be able to help us." With that said by the strange looking boy no older than thirteen, a girl appeared, his same age, beside him.

"Don't you think its too risky? They might not want to help, like the rest. Then they will have to be killed as well if they know our secret. Don't act foolishly yet again Devisal." the girl said.

"But look at them Emilsiya, they're such good fighters, and they have good hearts, I can see, yesterday night that boy over there told the blond girl he loved her. He even found your garden, no cold hearted person could've done that."

"Devisal, what you say has a ring of truth but you have been foolish and soft hearted from the beginning. Do you remember when you told our secret to the boy whom you thought was kind hearted enough to help us the sole reason being he helped a kitten? They were completely different things! That was a kitten and some flowers, we, we are banished demons!" Emilsiya cried, outraged at her brothers decisions.

Meanwhile, below them, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were still desperately fighting for their lives, and very nearly losing when all of a sudden time seemed to stop, the water ninja all froze in their place and above them the five could hear a boys voice say "I don't care what you say I'm going to ask for their help."

Then a girls voice could be heard, barley a whisper, which sounded much like a passing wind, "Fool! Do not interfere with their destiny unless you wish them killed! They will not help us." the voice hissed, "Our fates have already been sealed!"

"Who's there?!" Naruto shouted, when no one answered, he shouted again "Whoohoo, can you hear me?!"

"Yes" said Devisal while coming into focus. "We can."

"Whoa." gasped Ino "Who are you? What do you mean 'we?' there are more of you?"

"She noticed. Come out now Emilsiya, they know." The boy said.

"Why did you give it away, don't involve me in your hopeless dreams of freedom, I don't wish to have to kill them!" Emilsiya screamed, obviously extremely stressed.

"Whoa, who are you?" Sakura asked.

There was a long uncertain pause, then suddenly, the boy said much to Emilsiya's dislike, "Were banished demons. And we need your help."

"No" came Sasuke's cold voice.

"But you don't understand..." the girl said sadly. "We'll be forced to kill you if you don't."


End file.
